roblox_pilgrim_islands_rebornfandomcom-20200213-history
Roblox Pilgrim Islands Reborn Wiki
What is Pilgrim Islands Reborn? Pilgrim Islands Reborn is a game on Roblox built by Maelstronomer and inspired by OfficerTom's original game. In Pilgrim Islands Reborn you can explore the many islands that the game has to offer, including Mainland, Sealand, Highland, Dryland, Farland, Underland, Wasteland, and Marshland. On those islands, you can role play, build, fight, explore, and do whatever you want! The game has been shut down, so you can't really do any of this stuff. Unless you got an uncopylocked version, which would still need to be fixed, because FilteringEnabled needs the scripts to be rewritten. (edit) there is a new game made by peasant inc. lead by travis the great here is the link: https://www.roblox.com/games/653059136/Peasant-Inc-PIR Dearest person or persons who wrote the 'Peasant Inc. PIR' bit above, and to everyone reading this, i got some news. Peasant Inc. PIR ��️roke aswell. Dear Person who wrote the bit above, I got some good news. There's a working version of P.I.R! Here's the link: ☀https://www.roblox.com/games/1153168381/PIR-Plus-Deprecated#!/about Additionally there have been several PIR alternatives on Roblox such as: The game that inspired Pilgrim Islands Reborn, "Aethalfos: Realm of the Divines by Vikatikki" and A building, roleplaying, fighting game that improves upon PIR's design (in some regards) "Little Islands" Pilgrim Islands Reborn has been reopened to allow those with saves to view them, similar to a museum capturing the past. This version has no saving, building, fighting tools and spawn island has been removed. Facts and trivia even though sea land is know for consisting of 100% islands and no relatively large land mass the land with the most islands is far land made up of a large land mass and 9 other islands farland has 10 islands, while sealand and waste land only have 9 (i was using the map and i cant find that red spot :p), dry land and underland have 6, both marshland and high land have 2, and mainland is only one caves are on every island (except waste land i think) and they are relatively easy to find, but there is one in marsh land which is weird, to find it go to the water next to the room near spawn then press f (that's to turn off float) then you should see a hole in the sand lined with cave marble go in it then once you reach the end press f again (to turn on float) and you will be in one of the biggest caves in the game (the biggest is under land which is take up pretty much the entire inside of the main under land) and by the entrance will be a door like thing in there is a small statue of the original game creator Maelstronomer even though main land is the most popular island its actually one of the smallest signs ��roke The word "Highland" gets filtered by Roblox's chat filter, but not "Highlands" Latest activity Maelstronomer Category:Browse Category:Ideas Category:Any building ideas? Category:How do you use Form factor in traits?